Revenge Returns Regret
by Rocky G
Summary: Tails has never even thought of harming Sonic. But Sonic has been annoying and has been even harming the fox, Tails eventually stopped his self control, taking a revenge that has put Sonic in a near-death situation. With Sonic unable to fight, Tails realizes he's doomed. But times can change, no matter how bad it was. Rated T but there is no romance.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge Returns Regret Chapter 1

To the epic YouTube channel, Balenaproductions. You're the best. I hope you might make a video from this. If you are interested in making this a video, contact me as I have important stuff to discuss before the video.

 **Now on to the story.**

Sonic and Tails were at the beach, the sun blazing light yellow in the light blue sky. It was a perfect noon.

"Woah! Wahoo!" Tails yelled, trying to keep himself from falling off his surfboard, the tall wave he was on scared him, but he still kept his focus.

"Sonic! Watch out!" Tails tried to warn the blue hedgehog far below Tails. Who was sleeping in his chair, a large umbrella stabbed in to the sand next to him, so he had shade.

But Sonic couldn't hear Tails.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled, knowing his best friend's fear of water, and could drown easily. Tails immediately saw nothing but black.

Sonic heard something. Something sounding like— _water._

His blury vision cleared, as a HUGE wave was headed straight for him.

Sonic ran in terror, his mind blank.

He couldn't escape the waves. He looked back at the waves, immediately spotted a surfboard with two orange things with white tips. They were motionless.

 _Oh no! What's wrong with Tails!_

 _Live or die, I can't let Tails die too. I won't mess around._ Sonic told himself as he started running full speed toward the huge wave.

The surfboard flew right off the wave, its rider flying motionless off it.

"TAILS!" Sonic did a spin dash whilst jumping high enough toward Tails.

Sonic reached out as far as he could, and manage to catch the fox in mid-air.

Sonic knew he couldn't save himself, but he could save Tails, who he found had fainted, due to convincing himself Sonic would die.

"Tails, this one's for you, buddy." Sonic said, then he threw Tails as high as he could, and Tails landed far up in a tree, unharmed.

Sonic spun around, the waves about to hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge Returns Regret Chapter 2

"Goodbye everybody. Gotta go fast!" His last words were before he ran into the wave.

"Sonic! Wake up!" Tails said, shaking the hedgehog, who was shaking violently, eyes blinking rapidly. His breathing was fast and sounded like he was about to die.

"Why did I to that damn experiment!" Tails said to himself. "Why did I have to get my revenge on Sonic this way!" He yelled at himself. He snapped out of it when he heard a loud thunder, and saw a spark of lightning slam into the ground far on the distance. The window was covered in pouring rain. Tails looked back at the bed where Sonic lay, still shaking. Tails looked at his wristwatch: 2:45 AM

 **5 HOURS AND 15 MINUTES AGO, 9:30 PM.**

Tails was sitting at his computer, secretly looking through files he had which were pictures he made with a drone, the pictures created he used as a desktop and for emails.

Sonic was in his room, bored and wide awake. He was on his bed, sitting upright with his back against the wall.

An idea hit him. He would scare Tails!

 _What is he gonna do anyway? I'm his friend, he won't hurt me easily._ Sonic thought foolishly.

He quietly snuck into Tails room, (Aka the garage) and screamed at Tails.

Tails didn't move. "Not funny, Sonic."

Sonic playfully grabbed his friend's shoulder, shaking it.

"Come on, buddy! I'm bored. Can you think of something we can do?"

Tails hadn't forgotton how Sonic had been unusually lazy, and had treated him with little care.

Tails smiled. He was also working on a project he was going to use as a weapon against Dr. Robotnik: a device that would shock you unconscious and Tails would give you a dream, your time being unconscious and what your dreams will be under his complete control.

"Well, I got this really cool experiment, can I test it on you?" Tails said, his device a super small chip. Tails had the remote for the device under his chair.

"Sure! Where is it?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked for a decoy, and grabbed his remote for a secret liar and aimed it at Sonic.

"Here we go!" Tails said. He had a mini gun which shot the chips under the remote, invisible from Sonic. He shot Sonic with it.

Sonic felt a sharp pain. Tails reached from behind his chair, grabbed the remote and pressed the activate button.

Sonic yelled while shaking. He dropped to the floor, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge Returns Regret Chapter 3

"FINALLY!" Tails said. He picked up Sonic and carried him in his arms.

Tails walked to Sonic's room, setting Sonic gently onto his bed.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Guess I've had him suffer long enough." Tails said as he pulled out the chip.

Sonic stopped shaking and started sleeping calmly.

Tails woke Sonic up.

Sonic couldn't speak. He couldn't move. His eyes looked scared, Tails never seen Sonic so terrified before.

Tails injected Sonic with something to help Sonic, and he started to breathe again.

"But.. How?! Where am I? Where's Tails?" Sonic said, trying to comprehend what's going on. He didn't know whether Tails rescued him from drowning, or was it all a dream?

Sonic figured out just by his look that Tails knew what happened to Sonic.

"Listen, I'm sorry I went so hard on you. I wouldn't do something like that to you again." Tails said, his anger gone away and replaced with concerned and sadness. Knowing the extra damage he'd done to Sonic that would affect him.

"What.. Do ya mean?" Sonic wondered.

"I used you as a test subject for a weapon against Dr. Robotnik, where it would shock you unconscious and I would program any kind of dream.. It's powerful enough to give people heart attacks." Tails said, sobbing.

Before Sonic could do anything, Tails hugged him.

"I will need you to follow everything I saw exactly, or you will die" Tails warned.

"Why would you do something that extreme to me?"

"I was mad at how you treated me lately, I lost control of myself. You're lucky you survived that, that was meant to kill." Tails said.

Tails quickly typed things on his computer, built a remote, and aimed it toward the ground away from him and Sonic. The cement slid to the side, revealing a brightly lit room full of high quality blankets, extremely comfortable seats, and Chili Dogs floating everywhere.

The room was perfect. It was so comfortable, Sonic would fall asleep on contact. Or by traps made by Tails to make Sonic lose consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge Returns Regret Chapter 4

"Sorry, but you won't be active for a while. I'll show you around."

"But what about Doctor-"

Tails lightly touched Sonic in the ribs, making Sonic fall to the ground, yelling.

Tails healed his wound and made Sonic stand up.

"So, basically, you will not be able to go outside this unless I control this house to a point where it won't nearly kill you. My instructions are simple. You will stay inside this for as long as I need you in here. Knuckles, Amy, or the others will not know about this. You get outside before I say you can, and you'll die."

Tails walked closer to Sonic and said:

"DO NOT DIE ON US WE NEED YOU. DON'T BE STUPID THIS TIME I REALLY CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU SO PLEASE DON'T LET YOUR STUPIDITY GET THE BEST OF YOU."

Tails flew Sonic down to his new home.

"Bye Sonic. I'll visit you soon." The words came from above him.

The door slid closed.

Tails set the room so Sonic wouldn't lose consciousness.

Sonic looked around. He saw something. He didn't know what it was, but something flew him to it.

He was suddenly in reality. Virtual Reality. Tails programmed this at the last second to distract Sonic.

Something on the monitor for the hidden security cameras caught the fox's eye.

Shadow had quietly arrived at his friend's house. He knocked at the door.

The watching fox quickly pressed 'Sleep mode' on his remote, and water filled Sonic's room in half a second, causing the hedgehog to the wind taken out of him. He was then pushed upwards to a dry part of big room he was held captive in. An oxygen mask came over Sonic, so he could breathe but remained unconscious as intended.

Tails changed to a different window on his computer, which was captured footage about their latest battle with Dr. Robotnik.

He sped to the door, hoping Shadow wouldn't notice Sonic's presence.

"Hey Tails, seen Sonic lately?" He asked curiously, remembering Knuckles had sent him there.


End file.
